You Can't Be Taller Than Me!
by sillyangelxo
Summary: •ONESHOT• •CRACK• RyoSaku. Girls can’t be taller than boys; it’s the RULE. Dammit Sakuno! You can’t be taller than Ryoma!


**You Can't Be Taller Than Me!**

**A/N:** 'Sup, people. So, here's a one-shot. Hm… I haven't posted anything here in awhile. I was planning on uploading this to my one-shot collection, but whatever. Yeah, suckish title, sorry! Anyways, please read, enjoy, and review! :)

**P.S.-**Btw, if you guys don't remember me, I'm Sasana-Chan! Yeah, changed my name...again. x)

**Summary:** Girls can't be taller than boys; it's the RULE. Dammit Sakuno! You can't be taller than Ryoma!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PRINCE OF TENNIS.

--o--

Ryoma twitched.

He was absolutely embarrassed; Momo-senpai should shut up. He didn't make things any better. But nooo, senpai just HAD to be born with a big mouth?!

But technically, that wasn't the problem. It was _her_. Her. _Her_. HER! And if you're still lost, it's the girl-who-can't-play tennis-yet-taller-than-him-girl!

Yeah, you heard right! Taller than THE Echizen Ryoma! As in, two inches taller! Ryoma was very short for his age, but he didn't know he was _that_ short.

To a girl no less!

He just eyed her. That's all he could do. He was still in complete shock; he wouldn't admit it though, but gaping like a fish didn't help either.

"Ryoma-kun?" She asked worriedly. Do not give that innocent look you - you tall person! First you suddenly had a growth spurt, and now you act innocent!

You can't do that! You just can't! That is by all means -

Whoa, calm down Ryoma. Calm down. Don't blow up. People are staring.

…And laughing, and teasing, and making kissy faces, and - and…

Gaah, he couldn't take it!

Ryoma stalked off leaving two cracking up senpais (which he was sure to get pay back at during tennis practice today) and his clueless girlfriend calling out after him,

"Ryoma-kun! What's wrong?"

Eiji and Momo giggled unmanly-like even more.

_xxx.r.y.o.s.a.k.u.xxx_

"I'M SORRY ECHIZEN!"

"AHH! OCHIBI, PLEASE! WE WERE JUST KIDDING!"

Ryoma did have anger issues, believe it or not.

Fuji chuckled to himself. 'Ah, I should've brought my camera with me.'

"HEY! STOP IT!"

"OW! **OW**! ECHIZEN!!"

"What's that, senpai? I can't hear you." Kaido laughed silently more-so to himself. This kid was a brat, but he had to admit, a funny brat. Oishi sighed. Well, it was their own fault; they knew Echizen, but they were sadly too dense to know right and wrong.

And messing with Echizen Ryoma - big NO NO.

"WE WERE ONLY LAUGHING BECAUSE RYUZAKI IS TALLER THAN YOU!"

Ryoma was shooting twice as fast and hard now; Eiji and Momo ran for their lives.

They never learn, ne?

_xxx.r.y.o.s.a.k.u.xxx_

This was uncomfortable.

Compared to Sakuno, he was a little kid! And he was NOT!

…Okay, maybe little but - grr. He was just mad!

He was tired, annoyed, **frustrated**!

Having your girlfriend taller than you was one thing, but having people laugh at you was too much to handle! He used to be _respected_ by them.

RESPECTED!

And now - now he was like the humiliation train.

CHOO! CHOO!

Welcome aboard to the LAUGH-AT-RYOMA-SO-FREAKIN'-LONG-RIDE!

He. Could. Not. Take. It.

And it was only ONE day. Must he endure more of it?!

HE WOULD NOT.

…Now all he had to do was tell Sakuno to stop growing. Yeah, she'd come to reason! She's Sakuno!

And that's what our cute Ryo-kun did.

He told her.

"Sakuno, stop growing." Ryoma said as they strolled their way home from school that miserable day.

"Hm? Ryoma-kun, what do you mean "stop growing" ?" Sakuno asked. That was a peculiar question, especially coming from Ryoma.

"Stop growing," he repeated. 'What else is that supposed to mean?' Ryoma thought, resisting from rolling his eyes.

"I… I don't understand the concept of that, Ryoma-kun…"

'You - you don't understand the concept of that?' Okay, now he was officially irritated. How can she NOT understand that. Ryoma frowned.

"…Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked, worry splashed across her face. Why was he so… mad?

"…"

"Ryoma-kun?"

"…"

"…"

The walk was silent. The only thing heard was the chilly wind ruffling the leaves.

Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh…

"Sakuno - " Sakuno peered at her boyfriend, " - stop growing," Ryoma repeated through gritted teeth. If she didn't understand this he might as well rip his hair off.

Sakuno raised a slender brow; now she was upset. What did he mean by that? And now he was mad at her - for WHAT?! For not understanding him? Excuse her, but Ryoma needs to decipher to her more than "stop growing" because what could that mean?!

"Ryoma-kun I don't know what that - "

"Sheesh! Okay fine! STOP GROWING! As in stop getting taller! It's embarrassing that you're taller than me!"

So much for not blowing up.

Sakuno, on the other hand, giggled. All this because she was taller? Ha, Ryoma had some weird issues. Ryoma narrowed his cat-like eyes. She was GIGGLING! Meh, he'll never understand girls.

"Ryoma-kun, it's called puberty," Sakuno explained. Ryoma just stared. Puberty, che. Ohaji explained all about that. It's all girls, girls, girls, and more girls. The horror!

"Bye, Sakuno." He tugged his cap and walked off home which was one house away. 'That was pointless.'

Sakuno watched him walk away.

"Ryoma-kun, you are so… weird!" She giggled more.

_xxx.r.y.o.s.a.k.u.xxx_

Ryoma wore four pairs of socks the next day.

--o--

**A/N:** Yay, first RyoSaku one-shot! That was so weird, LOL. But anyways, hope you guys like it. Honestly, I had no idea where I came up with this, so I guess it's crack. Ha, hopefully a good one. :D

Please **REVIEW**!


End file.
